Diaries of the Forks crew :
by x-filmlover-x
Summary: The different diary entries of the different people who live in Forks, starting out with Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Jacobs POV**

Bella was the most gorgeous girl I had ever met. When I asked her to figure out who I was, I was hoping she would guess correctly. It was killing me, her not knowing. I love her, and she doesn't love me back, and it hurts. She loves the blood-sucker with all her heart, and it tears a huge hole inside me. I'm so scared that I will hurt her, every time I hear her talk about her love for the blood-sucker, I get so angry, and I feel like I will morph into a werewolf, and what happened to Sam Uley's girl will happen to Bella, and if that happened I don't know what I would do. She is so beautiful, but then again she is so cruel. I love her, and I always will. All my life I will think about her, and I never want to see her hurt. I feel like Count Paris in the story of Romeo and Juliet. I am infatuated with dear dear Bella, but she has fallen in love with her dear Edward. I don't know what to do, but be her friend, even though it is killing me.

Jacob

xxx


	2. Edwards Diary

**Edward**

Wow, from the moment I met Bella, I knew my immortal life would never be the same. She smelt so good; I could have taken a bite at any minute. It was love at first sight. That's how I managed to control myself, I loved her so much. Our love is forbidden, like Romeo and Juliet. Although Bella is so much better than Juliet. She asks me, and asks me to turn her into one of us, but I simply can't do it. I don't want to condemn her to this life; I don't want my lovely Bella to turn into a monster like me. Not just that but I know the excruciating pain she would have to go through. Why she can't just love me for the life she has, and leave it at that. When I found Bella in the dance studio last year, I couldn't believe my eyes. James had bitten her, and it was killing me. And when Jasper smelt her blood in our house, I had to protect her. I just have this need to love her, to protect her, to make sure she is ok. That is why I had to help her when those vile, disgusting men followed my dear Bella. You wouldn't imagine what they were thinking, all I will say is it would have traumatised her for life. Bella is my life, a reason to be the 'vegetarians' we are. She is my everything.

Edward

xxx


	3. Bella

**Bella**

Edward is my everything. We have been through so much together. He can be very stubborn sometimes, but I love him with all my heart. When we first met I thought he hated me, now I realise he tried to stay away because he loved me and didn't want to kill me. Mike tries to get me to like me, and in a way I feel sorry for him, but I just don't feel the same way about him as I do with Edward. Its sort of the same with Jacob, I know he was with me the whole time Edward left me, but I don't think of him like he thinks of me, and I feel sort of cruel. When Edward wanted to kill himself because he thought I was dead, my heart stopped. If he died, I couldn't live. I found it difficult enough knowing he was somewhere on the earth, let alone not with us at all. I love him, end of story.

Alice has to be the most amazing girl I have ever met. She is my best friend. There must be something about me; I either attract danger or monsters. But life sucks because I can't be friends with Jacob and be in love with Edward, because they both hate each other and Charlie has ungrounded me so that I can spend more time with Jacob, so it makes life very difficult, but I just cannot stop seeing Edward because it tears me apart, I love him too much. But then again I keep seeing Jacobs pained face when Alice turned up at my house, and it hurts me. I just have no idea what to do.

So there it is, I love Edward so much and I just wish that stupid treaty didn't say you are not allowed to bite another human, because if that wasn't there I would be able to be a vampire, and that is my hearts desire, to be with Edward forever and ever, but somehow Jacob cannot see that.

Bella xxx


	4. Laurent

**Laurent**

When I first saw Bella she smelt so good. It was so obvious that James would eventually smell her. When he did I never expected the others to be so protective of her, I suppose that is what made the chase so much fun for James. I decided to stay out of it; I was tired of James' games. When the young male vampire by the name of Edward found James and Bella in the ballet studio and the family killed James, I knew Victoria wouldn't let it lie, and she eventually dragged me into it. I remember finding Bella in a meadow, and she looked distraught, and I knew that I killing her then would have been so much better than Victoria torturing her to death. But she wouldn't have any of it. She looked petrified, and I knew that something was up. She told me her vampire lover boy was still here to protect her, but I could sense she was lying. He had left her; why else would she look so upset? Just as I was ready to go for the kill, a pack of werewolves jumped out and they chased me. Eventually they won the fight and killed me. Maybe taking up the life of a bloodthirsty vampire was wrong, maybe it was right, all I know is I had a good life, and the smell of that one girl made me die happy.

Laurent


	5. Rosalie

**Rosalie**

The minute I smelt Bella I knew Edward wouldn't be able to resist, and I was right. At first he tried to avoid her, but he loved the smell way too much. I personally knew she was trouble at the very beginning. Thanks to Bella we almost were found out for being vampires. She was dangerous. She also got involved with werewolves. I have to admit though she would be very good in our family as a vampire, she is so pretty. Alice seems to really like her. I remember when she first saw me, and it appeared to me like she really liked me. Edward told me that he couldn't read her mind which I found rather strange, as Edward can read everyone's mind. There really isn't much I can say about Bella, apart from the fact that Emmett seems too really like her, sees her as a sort of little sister, and that's good enough for me. Plus Edward really likes her, and I mean really really likes her and he's like my brother so I suppose I could try and get to know her.

Now moving on to my gorgeous boy Emmett. He is amazing! I love him so much. When I first realised that I was a vampire I was so upset because I left my baby boy behind, and Carlisle told me that I couldn't see him again because I may feel the need to bite him, so I had to say the most heartbreaking thing over the phone and it was that I couldn't see him ever again and it hurt me so much. But then Emmett was there, and he was a vampire so it was the best thing ever. I love him so much and he is so funny.

Rosalie xxx


End file.
